rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR
"Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR" is a massive food fight that occurs in the cafeteria of Beacon Academy during the episode of Best Day Ever, where Team RWBY and Team JNPR fight each other using food and cans of soda. Preceding Events Nora Valkyrie is launching food over to Yang Xiao Long so she can catch it in her mouth as Ruby Rose talks to the team about her plans for their "best day ever" before second semester begins. An apple, apparently launched by Nora, hits Yang in the face and she responds by throwing one at Nora. Weiss Schnee rises to say something about Ruby's plans when she is struck with a pie. The episode cuts back to Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias talking about the students at Beacon, when they enter the lunchroom and see everyone run from the lunchroom, excluding Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Nora is seen standing atop a fort made by Team JNPR using the table, laughing maniacally and proclaiming she's "King of the castle". Ruby challenges them with her own team backing her up and so the fight begins. The Battle Nora Valkyrie begins the battle, yelling "Off with their heads!" while Team JNPR grabs a ridiculous number of watermelons and throws them at Team RWBY. Yang then picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons; upon completion, Blake Belladonna then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes. Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows. Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well. Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Lie Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact. Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner but shouts dramatically at her partner's apparent demise. Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks. Ren is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes and throws his leeks at Yang, but she manages to dodge them and proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process. Blake gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda. Ruby, the last remaining member of RWBY, then uses her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out. Upon the battle's completion, Glynda Goodwitch storms in angrily, fixing the cafeteria and reprimanding the students just before Yang comes crashing down through the roof, much to the amusement of the team. Trivia *During the food fight, the characters (with the exceptions of Ruby, Ren, and Jaune) wield food items in the exact manner they would wield their normal weapons. **Yang starts off by using whole turkeys in place of her gauntlets, both through punching with them and throwing them in a similar way to how she fires shots. **Blake and Pyrrha each use baguettes as swords (Pyrrha later throws one like a spear). **Weiss uses a ketchup bottle to simulate her ice attack. Weiss also uses a swordfish as a makeshift rapier. **Nora creates a makeshift version of her hammer using a pole and a watermelon. **Ren uses two leek stalks, though he seems to be the only one to wield them in a manner not truly similar to his weapon fighting style. ***This could be a reference to the Vocaloid fandom, as Hatsune Miku is often depicted using them as her trademark weapon. **Nora launches several cans of soda at Blake in a manner similar to the heart-shaped canisters she fires from Magnhild. **Blake uses strings of sausage in a similar manner to her ribboned Gambol Shroud. Image Gallery jnpr.png|Team JNPR... V2_01_00032.png|...vs. Team RWBY. head.png|I am Melon Lord! V2 01 00046.png|Weiss has been eliminated! V2 01 00047.png|Yang vs. Ren. V2 01 00043.png|Help! I've fallen and I can't get back up! Pyrrha semblance.png|Pyrrha showing she is Magneto's lost child. V2 01 00053.png|We're in trouble now! V2 01 00054.png|Ouch! V2 01 00055.png|I don't get modern art. V2 01 00061.png|Kids will be kids. Category:Battle Pages